


Worth It

by rainforestgeek



Series: Plance Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birth, F/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, plance baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestgeek/pseuds/rainforestgeek
Summary: Pidge was sacrificing a lot to grow this kid - she was allowed to be a little irritable. Lance rolled with the punches.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Plance Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595917
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Worth It

Lance combed Pidge’s hair from her sweaty face with his fingers and hoped the motion was soothing. He kept his eyes fixed on the back of her neck. Smelling and hearing the rancid vomit was bad enough - if he had to see it then he’d start throwing up too. He stroked her hunched over spine. His knees were starting to ache from kneeling on the tile floor.

He felt her shoulder move and heard the toilet flush. Lance reached for the glass of water on the bathroom counter and handed it to her. After spitting and drinking, Pidge leaned back against his chest.

“Remind me why I agreed to this again?”

“Babe, all I know is on your twenty-ninth birthday you announced you wanted a baby.”

“My whole body is just an IV bag,” she grumbled.

Lance kissed her cheek. “My mom keeps insisting it’ll all be worth it when you see the baby’s face for the first time.”

“I love you, Lance, but I can’t imagine _anything_ is worth feeling repulsed by peanut butter all the time.” Pidge curled one arm around her husband’s neck, giving him big pleading kitten eyes that prompted him to pick her up bridal-style. He carried her to their bedroom.

As they snuggled back together under the blankets, Lance swore he heard her mutter, “_nobody told me morning sickness would happen at _two _in the fucking morning.”_

* * *

“Okay, I admit it, your mom was right. She’s totally worth it.”

Delia Holt-McClain squirmed in her mother’s arms. Lance sat next to the hospital bed just staring at his girls with a dopey smile. Their daughter was so tiny he could hardly believe it. Her skin was bright pink, her head was shaped a little weird, and her hair was dark.

Pidge guided Lance’s gaze to her face with a finger at his jaw. “But I’m not going through all that again.”

He couldn’t help himself; he kissed her.

Pidge looked a little dazed after he pulled away, which is probably why she didn’t protest when he took their daughter in his arms. She blinked up at him from the crook of his elbow.

“Her eyes are green.” Lance sat on the bed next to her. “Pidge, why are her eyes green? They should be blue or brown, right?”

The couple stared in wonder at their baby and her tiny grunting noises as she punched at the air. “I don’t know, man, I’m a programmer not a geneticist.”


End file.
